


Wag Ka Sanang Magalit Sa Akin

by ohem_jay



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Letters, M/M, sadnu
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohem_jay/pseuds/ohem_jay
Summary: Hayaan mong alalahanin kita.





	Wag Ka Sanang Magalit Sa Akin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm back. I have nothing to say for myself. Ang daming feelings. Bye.

Mahal,

Alam mo ba na minsan, sa mga gabing kagaya nito—kung kailan wala akong naaaninag na bituin sa kalangitan at ang mga ulap ay nagkalat na tila bang sila’y nagkakatampuhan—naiisip ko kung bakit hindi pa nga ba naiimbento ang isang paraan ng pagbalik sa nakaraang panahon. 

Hindi na importante kung gaano kalayo ang maaaring dayuhin o kung gaano man katagal pwedeng mamalagi sa ala-alang iyon. Ang importante ay makabalik, maitama ang mali, at kahit sa ilang segundo ay muling maranasan ang lahat-lahat. 

Ang mumunti mong mga tawa tuwing hihirit ako ng mga biro kong laos kung maririnig ng iba; ang matiyaga mong pagpapaalala sa akin na kumain ng almusal kahit na kaunti lang, nang sa ganoon ay may lakas akong harapin ang araw; ang pag sama mo sa akin sa mga gabing malamlam ang panahon at pumapanhik ang multo ng lungkot sa aking isipan; ang iyong palad na nag papawis tuwing magkahawak ang ating mga kamay; at ang ngiti mong kay tamis, na naaaninagan ko sa tuwing ika’y aking sasalubungin sa iyong pag-uwi. 

Akalain mo ‘yon? Sa pitong daan at dalawampu’t isang araw na tayo’y nagsama ay nagawa kong mapaikot ang buong mundo ko sa’yo. Inayon ang buhay na maging kaakibat ng sa iyo—pilit na pinagtugma ang bawat detalye, nang sa gayon ay ang pangarap mo’y maging pangarap ko, at ang plano ko’y maging plano mo. 

Matagal kong pinag-isipan kung ano nga bang gagawin natin para sa araw na ito. Ang ating dalawang taong anibersaryo. Noong mga buwang papalapit na to’y abot ang kantsaw sa atin ng ating mga kaibigan. Maraming nag duda kung makakaabot nga ba ng ganito katagal ang ating relasyon, at kadalasan ay sa akin ang tuon ng mga alinlangan. 

Umabot naman tayo eh. Halos. Malapit na. Kinapos lang ng ilang mga araw. Siyam kung magiging eksakto. 

Hindi ko alam kung matutuwa ba ko dahil mali sila—hindi ako ang unang bumitaw, o kaya naman iiyak habang nanggigigil dahil tama sila—hindi ko nagawang mapanatili ka sa tabi ko. 

Uulitin ko, matagal kong pinag-isipan kung ano nga bang gagawin natin para sa araw na ito. Pero sa isang iglap ay nasayang lamang lahat ng plano. 

Susupresahin dapat kita, alam mo ba ‘yon? Hindi biro ang tatahaking biyahe mula Maynila papuntang Bulacan, pero binalak kong tiisin ang maalinsangang daan, ang mahahapding halik ng tirik na araw sa balat, at ang pag sugod ng alikabok sa aking baga. Ang mga ito’y iindahin para lamang makarating sa iyo’t ika’y makapiling. Pero hindi ko na ito gagawin. Hindi ko na ito pwedeng gawin. 

Lubos ang aking pag tangis nang kaninang umaga’y matanto ko na ang araw na ito, gaya ng ibang mga nakaraang araw mula nong nagkahiwalay tayo, ay isang na lamang regular na Biyernes. Ayoko mang aminin—labag sa loob ko ang pag sambit nito pero, mahal, unti-unti na kong nasasanay na wala ka. 

At ayoko pa. Ayoko pang makalimutan ka. Kung kaya’t hayaan mo akong mag muni-muni kahit na kaunti lamang. Sa huling pagkakataon, hayaan mong ipaalala ko sa iyo ang lahat. 

Noong tayo pa ay madalas ang sambit mo na tangkad lang naman ang lamang ko sa iyo. Pinaaandaran ko lang ito ng tawa pero ang totoo’y alam kong tama ka. Mas matalino ka, mas masigasig, mas maunawain. Para bang mayroon kang perpektong pagkakaintindi kung paano ba ang ikot ng mundo’t takbo ng buhay, at alam mo kung paano mo isasaliw dito ang bawat kilos mo’t galaw. Alam mo kung ano ang tama sa mali, at ang iyong paninindigan ay hindi basta-basta natitibag. 

Inuukit mo sa iyong pag-iisip ang bawat danas at nilililok mo sa iyong puso ang habag para sa kapwa. 

Nakakahiya mang sabihin, pero naiinggit talaga ako sa ugali mo na ito—ang tamang balanse sa pagitan ng paghihigpit at pag-unawa. Pirming nakatapak ang iyong mga paa sa lupa kung kaya’t hindi delikadong tumanaw sa hinaharap. 

Kung iisipin, mismong dahil sa mga katangian mong ito kung kaya’t akma tayo sa isa’t isa. Ako ang matigas ang ulo’t walang sawang nangagarap, habang ikaw naman ang maselang nakatuon sa realidad. 

Hindi naman ako nagrereklamo na mas malalim ang iyong kasanayan at mas malawak ang isipan. Ang ibig sabihin lang nito ay ako ang sumasalo sa mga maliliit na bagay. Bisig ko ang marahang yumayakap sa’yo sa mga araw na hapung-hapo ka na sa mundo; ako ang nagpapaalala sa’yong bawas-bawasan mo ‘yang pagkain mo ng manok dahil mangangati ka nanaman; susuklayin ng aking mga daliri ang iyong buhok sa tuwing nagsusungit ka at saka sesenyas, tuturo sa mga labi para ipaalala sa iyo na ngumiti. 

Sa pag-alala ko sa mga bagay na ito naisip ko na ang nag-iisang salita para maibuod ang lahat ng nais kong sabihin ay, salamat.

Salamat sa lahat—sa pagkakaibigan, sa pag-aaruga, at higit sa lahat, sa pagmamahal. Pinakita mo sa akin kung paano ako dapat mahalin, at kung paano ba dapat magmahal. Binago ako ng pag-ibig mo, at habang buhay ko itong dadalhin. 

Alam kong wala na tayo. Alam kong malayo na tayo sa isa’t isa, at baka mananatili tayong magkalayo sa mga susunod na araw, buwan, linggo, at taon. Pero mahal, ngayon ay hayaan mong maalala kita bilang ang pinaka mabuti’t payapang pag-ibig na mayroon ako.

Ang dami kong natutunan sa maiksing panahon ng ating pagsasama. Hindi mo na ako mahal, naiintindihan ko ‘yon, pero Enteng, ikinagagalak kong malaya ka na. Ang sakit sa pakiramdam nang malaman kong ako pala ang balakid sa iyong kaligayahan. Panatag ang puso ko dahil alam kong naka alpas ka na’t nabubuhay sa mundo kung saan madami kang magagawang kagitingan. 

Humayo ka at gawin ang iyong mga nais. Babalutin ako ng iyong pagmamahal, poprotektahan ako nito mula sa pag-aalinlangan, sa galit, sa pagiging makasarili’t sa sama ng loob. Araw-araw kong pasasalamatan ang Dios dahil, kahit sandali, ay ipinagkaloob niya sa akin ang isang taong katulad mo. Lagi kitang ipagdarasal. Ipapanalangin ko na sana’y matagpuan mo na ang taong nakalaan para sa’yo. Nawa’y mahalin ka niya sa paraan na higit pa sa kaya ko. Isang tao na hindi lamang kapaguran ang dala sa iyo. 

Pasensya na kasi nahirapan ka sa akin. Pasensya na kasi hindi na pareho ang nararamdaman mo. Pasensya na sa lahat. 

Mahal na mahal kita, Enteng. Mahal ko kung sino ka noon, ngayon, at mamahalin ko kung ano man ang kahihinatnan mo. 

Wag ka sanang magalit sa akin. Pasensya na. Huli na ito. Mahal kita. 

— Gregorio 


End file.
